


爱如潮水

by amberryou



Category: Okura Tadayoshi/Nishikido Ryo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberryou/pseuds/amberryou





	爱如潮水

今天是大仓出差回家的日子，早早的就发了信息给锦子，说自己大概七点左右能到家。锦子很快便回复了个好的表情，接着就开始盘算要准备什么丰盛的晚饭给自家亲亲老公吃。

新干线车站离家附近的电车站还有一点距离，碰巧这个方向与高峰正好相反，车里倒也比较空。大仓忠义随便找了个旁边没人的位置坐下，刚准备闭上眼睛休息便感受到手机疯狂震动了几下。  
掏出手机定睛一看，line对面的那个家伙发来了两张图片还有两段语音。大仓摸了摸包里的耳机，与此同时点开了图片，载出的一瞬间非常庆幸自己周围并没有人。  
图片上的锦子绑着红色的发带，身上只穿了一条粉色的围裙，丰满的双乳像是随时要从两边跑出来一样挤在小小的围裙里，过短的裙摆堪堪遮到大腿根部，完全暴露的背部和翘臀无一不在告诉手机对面的人，这个小妖精连内裤都没有穿。表情是自己最受不了的上目线，微微翘起的鸭子嘴和嘴边性感的痣都让大仓有些按耐不住，抬头看了看还有不到三个站，想了想还是插上耳机把语音点开了。  
“唔…たっちょん怎么还没有到家…小忠最喜欢吃的饭菜做好了，洗澡的热水也放好了…”  
“还有…嗯…锦子也准备好了…たっちょん快点回来嘛…好寂寞呀…”  
听了这两句不是很长的语音，大仓觉得自己都能想像得出来锦子在家对着手机红着脸撒娇的样子，快速在键盘上敲了几个字便把手机收了起来准备下车。

响起的门铃声让坐在餐桌边百无聊赖的锦子一下弹了起来，咬着嘴唇害羞似的笑了笑，小跑着到门边，先只是打开了点缝，确定是那个熟悉的人之后才戒心全无的打开大门。  
“我回来了。”还是那个熟悉的低音，还是那个熟悉的脸庞，将近一个月的分别倒也没带来太多的变化，只是大仓的发尾稍变卷翘了一些。

锦子站在玄关有些呆愣，一瞬间忘了该说什么或者该做什么动作，只是傻傻地站着。脱好鞋了的大仓稍稍走近了一步，抱住眼前这个呆呆的小兔子，“怎么了，不认得我啦？”  
回过神的锦子赶紧摇了摇头，回抱住眼前的人，把脑袋抵在对方的肩膀上，收紧了双臂，“欢迎回来，终于回来了…” 黏糊糊的嗓音说完就把脑袋埋进了面前人的怀里。  
大仓搂着一个劲往怀里蹭的人，想到了自己在手机上收到的图片和语音，勾了勾嘴角，“害羞啦？那刚刚是哪个小家伙发了line撩我撩的这么厉害的？嗯？”故意逗起了眼前这个容易害羞的小妻子。

“我才没有！你肯定饿了，快快快，先吃饭！”锦子的脸以肉眼可见的速度瞬间红了起来，扭着身子挣脱开对方的怀抱，背过身小跑着到厨房准备端上还在热着的菜。  
大仓的眼眸暗了暗，这个小妖精难道不知道自己这围裙穿了就跟没穿一样吗？刚刚在自己怀里扭着的动作差点把丰满的乳肉从围兜两边挤出来，背过身小跑的时候那两瓣挺翘的小屁股在眼前晃着。脱下有些累赘的西装外套和领带，大仓走到站在灶台前手忙脚乱的锦子身后，双臂直接环住了对方纤细的腰肢，弯下腰歪着头撑在对方瘦小的肩膀上，微微顶了顶胯把对方圈在自己和灶台中间逃脱不得。  
“小忠不要这么近啦…”突然一下被抱住的锦子抖了抖，被迫停下了动作，双手支撑在灶台上，扭过头想看向对方，没想到直接被对方吻了上来。时隔许久的触碰让两个人都有点激动，锦子悄悄张开薄唇，想要伸出小舌去舔对方的唇形，还没舔上便被对方的入侵抵了回去，黏腻的纠缠让来不及吞下的津液顺着两人的嘴角流下，变换着角度像是要完完全全地清扫一般，锦子时不时发出的呻吟和吸吮的声音交杂在一起，气氛一下子就变得有些暧昧，想要贴的再紧一点，直到两人都有些缺氧才依依不舍地放开。

“不是说锦子也准备好了吗？”大仓勾起被津液舔得晶莹的嘴角，坏心的调戏着面前微微颤抖得人儿，手也不再安稳地放在腰侧，而是一路向下抚摸着锦子光滑的大腿和挺翘的臀瓣。  
面色有些潮红的锦子下意识地想要转过身面对着大仓，却被对方的撩拨搞得软了身子，不由得收了收腰，让自己的屁股更加贴近对方。感觉到大仓温热的大掌在自己身上游走，全身都变成了敏感带，只要对方一碰就会不住的颤抖。  
“唔…嗯…”抑制不住的娇喘从嘴里跑了出来，锦子立马用手捂住了嘴巴，害怕自己再发出这样羞耻的声音。  
“不要遮着，想听你叫出来，乖。”大仓注意到了锦子的小动作，这只乱摸的手没停下，另一只手轻柔的拉开锦子捂住嘴巴的手，攥在手心拉向自己的皮带扣处，故意凑近锦子的耳朵，边亲吻边用气音说，“锦子帮我解开好不好？”  
皮带扣冰凉的触感让锦子稍稍缩了缩手指，耳边黏腻的亲吻声不断放大，好像是那条自己买给对方的皮带，轻车熟路地解开了皮带扣，小手胡乱摸到西装裤的纽扣和拉链，一并把那些也都解开，深灰色的西装裤就这么堪堪的卡在大仓的胯部。  
锦子内心的小恶魔突然蹦了出来，伸回那只解开皮带的手重新撑在灶台上，轻轻咬住下唇，更加用力地翘了翘臀部，让其正好能够贴在对方的裆部中间，隔着对方的西装裤缓慢地上下磨蹭。

“嘶…宝贝不乖哦。”大仓感受到了身前这个小妖精暗戳戳的小动作，低下头用力在对方脖颈上留下了痕迹，双手不再只是轻轻的抚摸，稍稍用了点力掐起了大腿边紧致的肉，手一边上滑一边解开系在裸背上和脖子上的蝴蝶结。一下子没了束缚的围裙滑落在地上，大片的春光展露在眼前，锦子想伸手拦住却被大仓拉住了手。  
“嗯…たっちょん…不要…会被看到的…”锦子几乎是一下子就转了过来，挣脱开的双臂搂住大仓的脖子，楚楚可怜的撒着娇，软软的乳肉就这么贴着对方还未完全解开的衬衫。  
“那锦子刚刚穿成这样在这里做饭的时候有被人看到吗？”大仓一扯就把衬衫剩下的扣子扯开，把脱下的衬衫往旁边一甩，抱起粘着自己的小妻子，双臂拖着对方的大腿和小屁股，轻轻的拍了拍。

一下子腾空了的锦子下意识的把手臂搂得更紧，双腿也夹住了对方的腰，听到大仓的问话，脸红红地别过头，轻声嘟囔着，“才没有…小忠好坏…”  
大仓没能听清楚小家伙的嘟囔，只听见了小小声的否认，觉得好笑的颠了颠身上的人，嘴巴贴上了白皙的胸口，嘬出几个红印，抬起头盯着对方的反应。  
意料之中地被蒙上了眼睛，他知道这是锦子害羞的表现。接着大仓猛地一个转身，在吧台边站定，把锦子吓得收回了手重新搂住对方的脖子。

大仓环着锦子腰肢的手一直没放开，另一只手不安分地揉上了一边柔软的乳肉，时不时捏一下深色的果实，能感受到在手中慢慢挺立。只有一边的触碰远远不够，锦子小声地呜咽着，悄悄扭了扭身子，想让另一边的乳肉碰触着大仓的手，好让他注意不要忽略了另一侧。像是得到了暗示一样的大仓，抬头看了看面色潮红的锦子，勾起嘴角直接吻上了另一边的柔嫩。一边是温热的唇舌，另一边是灵活的揉捏，锦子感觉自己快要窒息了，早已濡湿的下体变得更加敏感起来，难耐的交叠起双腿，嘴里的喘息愈发的明显、动人。  
“宝贝还没帮我脱完裤子呢…”大仓从胸前的温柔乡里抬起头，站直了身子，拉过脖子上交叠的手，放在自己的胯边，挤进锦子的双腿间，不让她合并起双腿，望向锦子好看的双眼。  
锦子不敢直视着对面人的眼眸，低下头认真地脱起大仓的裤子来，她知道大仓的手不安分的向私密的地方探去，所以她最好速战速决。西装裤很轻易的就被脱下，看到被内裤包裹着的一大包，锦子的脸又红了几分，小手轻轻的拉着内裤边，不敢用力，只能小动作的向下拉扯着。  
“小坏蛋你这样要脱到什么时候？”大仓低声笑着看向对方在自己胯部的动作，被嘲笑了似的锦子瞬间撅起了小嘴，一个用力把对方的内裤给拽了下来，直挺挺的肉棒上下弹跳着。更加害羞了的锦子立马放开了手，重新搂上大仓的脖子，想要把整张脸都埋进去。

大仓憋住了没笑出声，一只手安慰似的抚上锦子光滑的脊背，另一手也不闲暇地探入潮湿的密林之中。耳边锦子的娇喘特别清晰，先是温柔的用中指试探着，慢慢地加入第二根手指，娇嫩的肉壁有规律的收缩着，一下一下像个贪吃的小嘴挽留着大仓的手指。  
“嗯…唔…たっちょん…”锦子觉得自己快要忍不住了，仰起头露出好看修长的脖子，越来越放纵的娇喘不断的从自己嘴里吐出。故意把向两边打开的双腿环到大仓的腰上，轻轻用脚跟磨蹭着对方的后腰，搂在脖颈上的双手也垂到了肩膀，有一下没一下的捏着，凑到对方耳边也不压抑自己的喘息，“小忠…嗯…小忠不要用手了好不好…唔…”  
嗲嗲的小气音一字不差的被大仓听了个完全，偏过头亲了亲自家小妻子的鸭子嘴，眯起眼直勾勾的看着身前的人，“嘶…那宝贝想要什么？嗯？”手上的动作依旧没有停下，甚至又推了一只手指进去，稍稍加快了速度，湿热的内壁像是感知到了一般，也随着抽插更加卖力的收缩起来。

“啊…嗯…たっちょん…唔…嗯…”锦子被变本加厉的动作折磨着，忍不住颤动着身子，胸前的两团柔软蹭着对方的胸膛，把对方的脖颈搂得更紧，不准对方看向自己发红的面颊小声说着，“唔…嗯…要小忠的…嗯…要小忠的那个嘛…”  
偏过头吻不到锦子的脸，只能用鼻尖碰碰露在外面红红的小耳朵，抽出沾满了蜜液的手指，大仓把它全都抹在了自己的物什上，想到没拿放在房间抽屉里的安全套，到这个节骨眼上也是有点尴尬。  
“锦子我去拿个…”大仓维持抱着锦子的姿势，轻轻拍了几下背当作抚慰。刚想放开环着的手，就被锦子拽住了。  
“不用了…”锦子抬起头，水汪汪的下垂眼看着面前的人，陡然一下脸又红了起来，耷拉着嘴角看大仓没有重新抱过来的意思，咬了咬下唇，小小声的嘟囔着，“想要试试小忠留在里面是什么感觉嘛…”说完就用两只手捂住了自己的脸，缩成小小的一团。

重新落回到温暖怀抱里的锦子悄咪咪的拉开捂住脸的手，抬眼发现大仓正看着自己，更加羞赧地埋进怀里，还伸手轻轻打了一下对方的胸膛。大仓也不急，笑着把对方并起的双腿打开，用挺立的炙热蹭了蹭潮湿的入口。  
“那我…开始享用了哦？”根本就不是询问的语气！锦子不由得腹诽，然而还没等自己做出反应，就感觉到空虚的下体被滚烫的物什填满，不由得夹起双腿，重新环上对方的腰身。慢慢将滚烫嵌入进去的动作撩拨着敏感的肉壁，锦子的口中一下一下的喘息在耳边回响。大仓觉得快要忍到极限，大掌贴上锦子挺翘的双臀，略微粗暴地把对方往自己身上一拉，一下子没入的快感让两人都吐了一口气。  
“对不起了锦子，我忍不住了。”喘着粗气的大仓几乎是同时开始了疯狂的动作，锦子还没来得及做好准备就被推进了快感的漩涡中。  
整个屋子都回荡着大仓的低喘和锦子的呻吟，与肢体的碰撞声交织在一起，两具年轻的肉体不知疲倦地纠缠在一起。  
“啊…嗯…たっちょん…好涨…嗯…会坏掉的…”随着动作不停溢出的汁液沾湿了两人结合处的耻毛，愈发明显的水声让空气都变得黏腻起来。

“不会的，锦子只会怀上我们的宝宝。”大仓一把抱起锦子将她抵在客厅的墙壁上，一手轻柔的垫在锦子的脑后，害怕她受伤，身下的动作却没有丝毫停顿，反而更加用力的顶入。悬空的感觉让锦子有些害怕，双手双脚都搂得更紧了，像是可爱的考拉一样，抱着自己的桉树干不愿撒手。

“唔嗯…小忠怎么还不出来…啊…唔…要不行了…”锦子感觉自己的下身都不是自己的了，明天会不会连内裤都穿不上了呢…想着想着就被对方的话和动作打断了思路。  
“锦子觉得舒服吗？嗯？刚才比较舒服还是…这样？”换了个角度的大仓坏心的想要听锦子说出口，故意改变起抽插的频率，四浅一深的顶弄还是让怀里的人娇喘连连。  
“啊…啊…たっちょん…嗯…不要…”游走在高潮边缘的锦子突然一下被浅浅的动作拉了回来，嗔怪的撅起嘴用自己十分熟练的撒娇方式表达着不满。  
“锦子不说…我怎么知道你喜欢哪一种呢？”大仓像是故意没看懂一样，忽略了对方的小心思，继续着深浅不一地折磨着她。  
“哼…唔…嗯…”隔靴搔痒一般地抽插根本不能让自己舒服，锦子学着先前大仓的样子，凑到对方耳边，伸出小舌轻轻舔了舔对方的耳廓，用着黏糊糊的气音，“唔…喜欢小忠之前那样…嗯…”  
还没等最后一个尾音说完，锦子口中的音调就被变了调的娇喘给盖了过去。

“乖…腿再张开一点…”抽插的同时也不忘摸着细腻滑嫩的大腿，大仓在顶入的瞬间一下一下地打着锦子雪白的臀瓣，发了狠的动作让分开了近一个月的两人一起坠入欲望的深渊之中。  
“啊…唔…那里…不可以…小忠…啊…”高潮后的锦子紧缩着花穴，大仓也随之在温暖的甬道内释放了自己。明显要比平常多一些的量让锦子又微微颤抖了起来。  
刚想退出来的大仓发现怀里的人儿完全没有要松开的意思，试着轻轻抽出就被对方靠近又重新埋了进去。完事了就做缩头乌龟是这个小可爱一如既往的习惯，大仓摸了摸毛茸茸发顶上的兔耳朵发带，反而让这个小家伙埋的更紧了。  
没有松开的双臂一直搂着对方的脖颈，趴在大仓的肩头微微喘息着的锦子现在只想被这个温暖的怀抱一直抱着。

谁叫这个大坏蛋出差了一个月呢，太想他了嘛…

“宝贝要去清理一下啦…”  
“不想走路…”  
“那要怎么办呢？”  
“…要抱抱”  
“什么？听不清呀…”  
“…哼”  
“好啦好啦，我抱你去。一起洗哦？”  
“…哼”


End file.
